Des racines et des ailes
by Lentilles
Summary: Elwing est la reine d'un peuple de réfugiés, la fille d'un roi massacré, l'héritière d'un des trois plus beaux joyaux du monde. Les fils de Fëanor sont des voleurs, des tueurs, les ennemis de sa famille. La décision est facile.


**Des racines et des ailes**

.

Elwing regardait l'héritage de sa lignée. Le joyau brillait comme le soleil et la lune à la fois, chaud et doux, brillant et tranquille, sublimant le collier dans lequel il était serti. Le Silmaril de ses grands-parents sur le Nauglamir de son cousin.

Son père, Dior Eluchil, lui avait passé autour du cou le jour de sa mort. Comme il avait été trop grand pour la fillette qu'elle avait alors été, elle l'avait tenu à deux mains pour ne pas risquer de le perdre. « Garde-le précieusement, » lui avait dit son père. Puis il lui avait embrassé le front et, avant de se détourner d'elle pour la dernière fois, avait répété, avec une insistance fébrile : « Garde-le précieusement. » Nimloth avait pris sa suite. Elle avait attaché une cape autour des épaules d'Elwing. Elle n'avait rien dit, juste embrassé sa fille à son tour, sur le nez puis sur le front comme elle le faisait si souvent.

Lorsqu'Elwing se remémorait la scène, certains détails changeaient. Elle était parfois dans les bras de Thranduil, parfois dans ceux de Tawardil, Oropher avait une ou deux épées, ils étaient dans les halls de Menegroth ou sous les arbres… Mais toujours la main de sa mère s'attardait à sa gorge sur le fermoir de la cape, toujours son père touchait son esprit dans une douce caresse d'adieu.

.

Sans quitter des yeux le trésor de sa famille, Elwing saisit de ses doigts blancs la cause de son trouble. Une lettre. Provenant de ceux qu'elle haïssait le plus en ces terres. Lui intimant de trahir ses parents et tout son peuple.

Les fils de Fëanor voulaient le Silmaril.

Plus précisément, ils étaient '_certains_ _que vous reconnaîtrez qu'un objet volé à un voleur n'appartient légitimement qu'à celui à qui il a été volé en premier lieu et, par-là, la légitimité de notre demande ; vous réaliserez alors que vous pouvez réparer le mal causé par Morgoth en nous retournant le Silmaril de notre père'._ Comme s'ils étaient le parti de la raison et que c'était elle qui les avait lésés.

Ses conseillers n'avaient pas été moins furieux et outrés qu'elle.

« Sans doute préféreraient-ils que nous retournions le Silmaril à Morgoth, avait raillé Echereg. C'est après tout à lui que Beren l'a volé.

– Après notre roi, notre reine, nos frères et sœurs, tout notre royaume, ils veulent maintenant nous prendre notre providence ? avait tempêté Súlher.

– Que deviendrions-nous sans la bénédiction du Silmaril ? avait renchérit Vistandur. Que deviendrait Eärendil dans les flots traîtres ?

– Morgoth a encore deux joyaux dans sa couronne, avait grondé Oropher, mais ce n'est pas lui qu'ils menacent, non. À croire que ces chiens sont à son service. »

Quand chacun se fut exprimé, Elwing, avec dans la voix une force implacable, avait déclamé :

« Beren et Lúthien ont obtenu ce Silmaril sans verser le sang d'innocent et c'est pourquoi il nous apporte aujourd'hui le peu de prospérité que nous avons. Pour lui, les Fëanoriens ont détruit Doriath, son roi et son peuple. Et avant cela, ils ont massacré nos cousins et brûlé leurs navires. Je ne leur donnerai pas raison. »

Eärendil, du temps où le Vingilot mouillait encore dans le port, lui avait avoué ne pas être convaincu du pouvoir de protection du Silmaril, attribuant plutôt leur relative fortune à la proximité d'Ulmo tenant les miasmes de l'Ennemi à l'écart. Mais Eärendil n'entendait pas comme elle le chant du Silmaril. Il l'avait même concédé : « Tu es la descendante de Lúthien. Tu es l'experte. »

Plus important, il ne trouverait pas moins injuste de récompenser les Fëanoriens pour leurs épouvantables crimes. Même Helhiel, la seule à avoir exprimé des doutes sur sa décision, n'avait pas contesté cela.

« J'ai trop peu d'amour pour les fils de Fëanor pour leur souhaiter une quelconque réussite, avait-elle assuré. J'ai traversé la glace, après tout. Néanmoins, quelqu'un doit aborder l'évidence et puisque personne ici ne semble disposé, c'est à moi que revient de me faire l'avocate de ce choix qui nous répugne tous : un refus invitera une attaque des Fratricides. Ce n'est pas notre présence, à nous qui sommes de leur peuple et les suivants de leur cousin, qui leur fera reconsidérer un nouveau massacre. Sommes-nous prêts à suivre Dior dans les Cavernes de Mandos ? »

Là, le cœur d'Elwing s'était serré ; qui savait seulement si son père demeurait avec les premiers-nés ? Ses parents avaient tout deux été mortels après tout. Elle avait écarté son deuil, ajustant sur son visage l'assurance et la gravité qu'elle se devait d'avoir, pour répondre :

« Si nous accédons aux demandes des ennemis sous la menace, autant plier immédiatement le genou devant Morgoth. »

Personne n'avait plus discuté.

.

Pourtant et malgré ses convictions, à présent qu'elle était à l'abri dans ses appartements, la colère n'était pas la seule à la faire trembler. Les choses n'étaient jamais aussi simples. Elle avait un devoir de mémoire envers sa famille passée de même qu'un devoir de protection envers sa famille future. Deux fils qui pouvaient subir le sort de ses frères.

Elwing souhaita qu'Eärendil fût là, pour la soutenir, pour prendre avec lui leurs enfants afin de les éloigner le plus possible de leurs cousins fratricides.

Elle reposa la lettre sur son bureau pour saisir le Nauglamir et elle le passa autour de son cou. Lúthien avait dansé ainsi ; si elle fermait les yeux, elle pouvait la voir, resplendissante comme la plus belle étoile d'Elbereth, une vision merveilleuse sous les arbres de Tol Galen. Et Elwing savait qu'elle avait quitté l'île trop jeune pour garder aucun souvenir de sa grand-mère, mais l'image n'en était pas moins imprimée dans sa mémoire avec la même clarté que celle du dernier regard qu'elle avait échangé avec Eärendil.

Le Silmaril toujours au cou, elle sortit sur la terrasse au bastingage blanc. En contrebas, les flots venaient inlassablement mourir contre la falaise, l'éclaboussant d'écumes, tandis que du ciel soufflait un vent qui lui emmêlait les cheveux. Uinen et Yssion n'était pas aux alentours ce soir-là, mais, comme toujours, Elwing pouvait entendre l'écho de la voix d'Ulmo dans le grondement des vagues. Comme toujours, elle en fut rassurée. Elle imagina cette Puissance devant ses semblables, de l'autre côté de la Grande Mer, plaidant pour la Terre du Milieu, ou alors sous le Vingilot, le protégeant des tempêtes et créant des courants pour le mener à un rivage sûr.

Elle carra les épaules, laissant la lumière du Silmaril se projeter sans obstacle vers l'horizon. Désespérément, elle pensait que, peut-être, Eärendil la verrait. Qu'il la suivrait et qu'il lui reviendrait.

.

•

.

Ce fut la rage d'Uinen et Yssion qui la réveilla. Elle les entendait rugir dans son esprit, s'apprêter à soulever les flots et les abattre contre les rochers. La tempête qu'ils préparaient serait la plus violente qu'elle n'avait jamais connue, pleine de leur colère tout autant que de leur deuil.

Elwing sut immédiatement ce que cela signifiait. Comment aurait-elle pu l'ignorer, quand c'était justement ce qu'elle appréhendait le plus ?

Elle secoua Síloril qui dormait avec elle, ignorant le tremblement dans ses doigts et la panique dans son cœur. _'J'ai déjà vécu ça,_ s'intima-t-elle. _J'ai déjà survécu à ça.'_ Elle envoya sa suivante faire sonner l'alarme générale pendant qu'elle-même quittait ses appartements en toute hâte. Le temps n'était pas au protocole, ni même à la dignité : les cheveux décoiffés et les pieds nus, vêtue uniquement de sa robe de nuit, Elwing courut dans les couloirs comme un esprit hanté et tambourina contre la porte de son intendant.

« Les Fëanoriens attaquent, annonça-t-elle à peine eut-il entrouvert le battant. Dépêchez quelqu'un estimer leurs forces et nos chances de succès, et envoyez Oropher dans mes appartements. »

Elle ne le laissa pas faire plus qu'acquiescer avant de tourner les talons. Peu après, la corne d'alerte sonna, vite rejointe par la cacophonie frénétique des cloches de guet.

Elwing n'avait que trop conscience qu'elle était bien inutile en cas de conflit armé. Elle ne savait ni combattre ni diriger des combattants. Pendant que d'autres devaient faire face aux Fratricides, tandis que son cauchemar se répétait, elle ne pouvait faire qu'une chose : s'assurer que ses enfants ne partageraient pas le sort de ses frères.

De retour dans ses appartements, elle les réveilla et les prépara. Ils ne pleurèrent pas, ne se débattirent pas, la questionnèrent à peine. C'étaient de bons garçons, obéissants et intuitifs. Sûrement même dotés du don de prescience d'une de leurs ancêtres. Ils étaient déjà en habits de voyage, bottes de marche et manteaux sombres, quand Síloril revint avec la nouvelle que les Ports brûlaient. Néanmoins, l'agitation n'avait pas encore atteint leur résidence. Seul le bruit du vent qui battait violemment contre les fenêtres les entourait.

Elwing se pencha vers ses fils. Elle accrocha au cou d'Elros une chaîne à laquelle pendait l'anneau de Barahir. Les Noldor avaient peu d'amour pour les Doriathrim, le souvenir de l'isolationnisme de Thingol et son bannissement du quenya encore frais dans leur esprit, mais peut-être pourraient-ils rassembler assez de pitié en souvenir de Finrod, leur prince bien-aimé, pour les descendants de Beren. C'était pour cela que Dior avait jadis confié cet héritage familial à ses protecteurs, et pour cela qu'Elwing enjoignit à son fils :

« Garde-le précieusement. »

'_Oh, Elbereth, garde-les précieusement,'_ pria-t-elle en son for intérieur.

.

Ils étaient prêts à partir quand Oropher arriva, son armure déjà ternie par le sang et la fumée. Il portait deux épées et le regard le plus sombre qu'Elwing lui avait jamais vu.

« Peut-on les repousser ? lui demanda-t-elle bien qu'elle devinât déjà la réponse.

– Vous devriez fuir immédiatement, votre Altesse. Nous combattrons jusqu'au dernier sang, mais nous ne pouvons prendre le risque de vous perdre. »

Elwing lutta contre l'envie de pleurer ; si elle laissait une larme s'échapper, elles couleraient toutes sans possibilité de les arrêter, jusqu'à ce qu'elle finît prostrée sur le sol, à la merci des Fratricides qui détruisaient les Ports comme ils avaient jadis détruit Doriath. Cela, elle ne pouvait se le permettre.

Alors, plutôt que de céder à la peine et à la panique, elle embrassa solennellement Oropher sur les deux joues. Elle entoura ensuite de ses mains ses poings refermés sur ses épées :

« Je vous suis reconnaissante pour tout ce que vous avez fait pour ma famille. Si nous ne devons jamais nous revoir, je vous dis adieu, Oropher de la maison de Thingol. Que les étoiles brillent sur vous et votre famille.

– Ma Reine, répondit-il en s'inclinant, ce fut un honneur. Qu'Elbereth veille sur vous et vos enfants. »

Les combats faisaient désormais entendre leurs échos jusqu'à eux. C'étaient encore des bruits sourds, indistincts, mais Elwing savait que bientôt viendraient les cris et les fracas de métal. Après un dernier salut de la tête, Oropher se détourna. Les épaules droites, il se dirigea d'un pas sûr vers la rumeur du combat. Une part d'Elwing voulut le retenir. '_Père vous a confié ma garde !_ _Vous devez rester à mes côtés pour cela !'_ voulait-elle crier. Elle n'en fit rien. Elle n'avait plus trois ans et elle savait qu'un guerrier de sa trempe était mieux utilisé à diriger la défense qu'à lui servir de garde du corps.

Le cœur envahi par l'urgence, Elwing abandonna une nouvelle fois son foyer, avec dans une main le Nauglamir enroulé dans un tissu qu'elle avait enchanté pour celer la lumière du Silmaril et dans l'autre celle d'Elrond. Síloril suivait de près, tenant fermement Elros ainsi que leurs maigres bagages.

.

Ils fuirent par les falaises pour éviter l'acier et le feu qui sévissaient dans les ports. Le vent hurlant leur soufflait des embruns au visage, les flots faisaient éclater leur colère sur les rochers. Yssion tempêtait tant et si bien qu'il n'entendit pas Elwing quand elle l'appela. Uinen n'entendit pas non plus, trop occupée qu'elle était à diriger ses bêtes au secours des innocents plongeant inconsciemment dans une mer déchaînée.

Leur progression était lente, tant à cause des éléments que du rythme des enfants. Ils étaient cependant trop grands pour qu'Elwing et Síloril pussent gagner en vitesse en les portant.

Cette dernière en fit les frais la première. Une flèche lui traversa la gorge et elle tomba en avant, silencieuse. Ce fut Elros qui cria, sa voix dépassant à peine celle du vent, sauf pour sa mère et son frère qu'il touchait également dans l'esprit. Ils se retournèrent et virent approcher sur la crête plusieurs guerriers aux armures marquées par l'étoile de Fëanor.

À leur tête était un elfe terrifiant, grand, roux, couvert de sang.

L'archer encocha une autre flèche. Une flèche qui lui était destinée, Elwing le savait.

Elle lâcha la main d'Elrond et bondit vers le bord de la falaise. À ses pieds s'ouvraient le vide, puis, mille pieds plus bas, la mer se déchaînait sur les écueils. Elwing n'avait pas le temps de réfléchir ; elle découvrit le Silmaril et le brandit aussi loin au-dessus des flots que portait son bras.

« Vous ne l'aurez jamais ! » cria-t-elle à l'intention des Fratricides.

À ses enfants, elle intima mentalement : _« Fuyez ! Fuyez et ne vous retournez pas ! »_

Elwing vit l'aîné des fils de Fëanor faire un geste du bras en direction de l'archer qui baissa son arme. Il avança, accompagné seulement d'un elfe aux cheveux noirs.

Elros et Elrond hésitaient. Ils craignaient les guerriers en armure, mais ils percevaient également la détresse de leur mère et répugnaient à l'abandonner. En cet instant, Elwing aurait aimé que ses garçons fussent moins braves, moins attentionnés. Se retenant de les regarder pour ne pas attirer plus d'attention sur eux, elle les supplia encore : _« Fuyez_._ »_ Puis, le mensonge qui les convaincrait de partir : _« Je vous rejoindrai. »_

Ils se décidèrent enfin à courir juste quand les deux ennemis arrivaient à leur hauteur. L'aîné de Fëanor aboya quelque chose à son compagnon en quenya et ce dernier s'élança à la poursuite des enfants.

« Un pas de plus et le Silmaril vous est à jamais perdu ! » cria Elwing.

Elle entendait à peine sa voix. Le vent, la mer, bien sûr, mais également son cœur qui battait bien trop fort dans un torse soudainement trop petit, l'assourdissaient. Le guerrier, néanmoins, dut la comprendre puisqu'il s'immobilisa.

« Jette le Silmaril à la mer et tes enfants suivront, menaça l'aîné de Fëanor. Donne-le moi et ils vivront. »

De l'épée qu'il tenait dans son unique main dégouttait du sang. Il n'avait même pas eu un regard pour le cadavre de Síloril. Il était difficile à croire qu'il fût un elfe, ou du moins qu'il l'eût été un jour. Son compagnon, lui, semblait hésiter.

Elros et Elrond perdaient trop de temps à se retourner vers eux. Combien pouvait-elle encore leur gagner ? Quelques minutes ? Trop peu ? Assez ?

« Votre parole ne vaut rien, fratricide, déclama-t-elle.

– Maglor, attrape les gamins. »

L'intéressé n'obéit pas immédiatement. Pendant un instant, il accrocha le regard d'Elwing et elle réussit à trouver en elle assez de haine et de dédain pour rester défiante. _'Un pas de plus,_' elle avait dit. Mais quand l'autre beugla son nom une nouvelle fois, il repartit à la suite d'Elros et Elrond.

Elwing sauta.

.

Bien plus tard, elle se demandera ce qui l'avait poussée, exactement, à ce geste. Était-ce simplement l'exécution de sa menace ? Avait-elle voulu attirer l'attention de Maglor pour que ses enfants pussent le distancer ? Ou avait-t-elle été trop fière pour risquer de devoir échanger le Silmaril contre la vie d'Elros et Elrond ?

Voulait-elle, plus que tout, punir les Fratricides pour tout le malheur qu'ils lui avaient infligé ? Pour ses parents dont elle se souvenait si peu, pour ses frères qui avaient été trop jeunes pour avoir fait de mal à quiconque, pour le royaume dans lequel elle aurait dû grandir. Pour Oropher, bien sûr, et pour Síloril. Pour les Ports de Sirion. Pour le malheur qu'ils avaient infligé au monde entier.

Pour elle-même aussi. Pour ne pas mourir de leur main.

Il aurait été si injuste qu'ils obtinssent ce qu'ils désiraient après avoir tant fait souffrir dans leur quête.

.

Pendant un court instant, Elwing vola. Les rochers sur lesquels elle allait s'écraser, elle ne les vit pas. Juste le ciel noir de nuages. Serait-elle accueillie dans les Cavernes de Mandos avec sa mère ? Suivrait-elle Beren et Lúthien au-delà des Cercles du Monde ? Reverrait-elle son père et ses frères ?

Sa dernière pensée, elle le crut, fut pour Eärendil.

Puis Ulmo leva la main. Enfoncée en son sein, au milieu de sa puissance écrasante, Elwing était apaisée comme elle ne l'avait pas été depuis ses adieux à ses parents. Avec ce calme, alors qu'elle sentait le pouvoir du Maître des Mers se tisser autour d'elle, lui vint un éclat de clairvoyance.

Dior passa le Nauglamir autour de son cou. « Garde-le précieusement, » lui dit-il. Il lui embrassa le front et Elwing sentit le tremblement dans ses lèvres. Avec une insistance presque fébrile, il dit encore : « Garde-toi précieusement. »

Elwing s'envola.


End file.
